<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thin Red Lines by anarchyarmin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30134877">Thin Red Lines</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchyarmin/pseuds/anarchyarmin'>anarchyarmin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Light Bondage, Masochism, Mommy Kink, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex, romantic smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:00:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30134877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchyarmin/pseuds/anarchyarmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie took her nails to Bertolt's back, grating the flesh, making him scream. He pushed his hips up, tilting her body forward; he strained against the cuffs on his wrists. She grabbed his waist again and licked his chest. “You’re such a good boy for me."</p>
<p>&gt;&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;&lt;</p>
<p>A smutty Beruani one-shot with some fluff at the end. Bert's a masochist, and Annie's got him wrapped around her finger.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bertolt Hoover/Annie Leonhart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thin Red Lines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Decided to try something different to take a breather while I work on my Jeanmarco epic! I haven't written a one-shot in ages and I wanted to write something from a female perspective. I was looking through fan art for inspiration and realized I have such a soft spot for Bertl (and big, switchy/subby guys in general) :3</p>
<p>I might add more to this later.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He looked so perfect, splayed out like this. The black leather cuffs on Bertolt’s ankles were tight, tied to the posts of the bed with Annie’s favorite red silk rope. She’d latched the cuffs on his wrists together and tied them to the bed frame, pulling them above his head. She left him just enough room to struggle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her black satin blindfold was tied around his eyes, and he was already breathing heavily, his clothes in a pile on the floor. He was like clockwork, she thought; all she had to do was tighten the cuffs, fasten the heavy collar around his neck, and his tree trunk erection sprang up faithfully. She straddled his waist, in stockings and a garter belt, no panties, and a short dress made of a shiny, thin, silvery fabric. For a second she felt the heat of his body against the inside of her thighs, already making her wet. She pressed her body against him harder, so he could feel the slick of moisture.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He let out a moan and arched his back, lifting her up a few inches. It made her laugh. She drizzled her fingertips lightly down his chest, the muscles thick and chiseled from his years of boxing and mixed martial arts. Annie found it hilarious that Bert was a fighter. The man didn’t have an aggressive bone in his body. She was positive it was his masochist ways that drew him to it, but she wouldn’t complain about what it did for him. He was heavy and lean, but not a hard beast to tame. All that power, melting from her touch. Pitiful and wanting. She felt a raw, primal hunger welling up inside her, an aching and tingling in her groin. But it was her turn to torment him, not the other way around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She leaned forward, resting her forearms on his chest. She brushed his ear with her nose, and he tilted his head back; she drew her lips along his neck, then gave it a long stroke with her tongue. Bert’s body tensed up from the touch, he sighed, pulling against the restraints. She could be so subtle with him to start. The lightest touches set him off. She ran her finger up his chin, earning a whimper. She loved getting his big body to make such high, fragile sounds, gradually building him up to a state of agony. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What am I going to do with you first?” Annie whispered in Bert’s ear, letting her long bangs graze his face and her breath make him shiver. “Are you going to be good for mommy?” She touched his bottom lip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” he panted. She held his face in her hands for a moment, then stuck two of her fingers in his mouth, and he sucked them obediently. She gave one of his hard nipples a flick with her free hand, then pinched and twisted it slowly. It was her radio dial. Give it just a little turn, and he would make entirely new sounds. He gasped and whined, his mouth still full. Annie took her fingers away and pinched Bert harder. He cried out and bit his lip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hooked her finger under his collar and pulled his face closer for a kiss, long and slow, feeling his body contract and writhe underneath her. He had soft lips and a shy tongue that she pushed around. She took a deep breath. She loved the way he smelled, the mix of sweat, earthy cologne, and the rich musk of his hair.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Annie never cared much about her nails until she learned how much Bertolt loved them. She’d started growing them out and painting them, usually blood red, and filing the edges sharp. She had a riding crop in her dresser and a whip, hot wax and a flail, but nothing beat her nails for Bert. She sat up and admired him for a moment, watching the muscles in his chest tensing, and then raked her nails slowly, hard, down the sides of his torso. She had permission to draw blood, but it was too soon. Bert winced, squirming in his cuffs; he grit his teeth, panting hard. Annie grabbed his hips and let the hard points of her nails sink deep into the tight little divots in Bert’s lower back. He let out a sharp whine, his face twisted into a grimace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want more?” She asked, her voice breathy and low.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bert gave a little nod, his lips pressed together. Annie moved back, straddling his knees, and swirled her thumb around the wet tip of Bert’s cock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, now,” she said, “This is for me, remember?” Annie had to be careful; Bert loved pain and was deeply sensitive to it; she’d made him come just from teeth, nails, and toys alone plenty of times. But his favorite way to be tortured was being forced to wait, to hold in his orgasm until he couldn’t stand it, until it ripped out of his body like a bolt of lightning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Annie leaned down and gripped Bert’s cheeks, two lumps of hard muscle that quivered in her hands. She licked him from the base of his perineum, up his balls and shaft, to his tip. His hips bucked helplessly. He was already so close. This was going to be fun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’re a good boy, mommy will let you watch her take off her dress,” Annie said, planting her palms on the center of his heaving chest. Bert nodded again, quickly. “Do you know how to be good for mommy?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” he whispered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A Cheshire Cat grin spread across Annie’s face. It did something to her to see him like this, completely surrendered to her, desperate, and beneath it all, so euphorically happy. By now she was dripping from wanting him. Her body always betrayed her like that. She hovered her hips over his face and gripped a handful of his hair, pulling his mouth to her. He moaned as he licked her, first with long messy strokes up her glistening wet slit, then sucking on her clit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Annie’s eyes rolled back in her head. She gripped the back of Bert’s neck, nails digging, fighting to stay in control. Her body flushed with heat, she felt herself throbbing where Bert licked her. She was getting closer too, but this wasn’t how she wanted to finish. She felt a hollow pull, aching to feel him inside her. Bert strained against the cuffs on his wrists and for a second Annie worried for the bedframe. On their more casual nights, he loved to grip her waist when he ate her out or when she rode him. But being deprived of touching her now was part of the pain, and part of the fun. She pulled his hair harder and made him penetrate her with his tongue, gushing into his mouth, her breath getting shallower. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Too close, she thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She drew back and traced his slick, wet lips with her thumb, then plunged her tongue into his mouth, tasting her wetness as she kissed him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were a very, very good boy,” she purred, eliciting a happy moan from him. She licked his jawline and slid her hands under his back, she dragged her nails down his skin, not too hard, just to tease him. He inhaled sharply through his teeth, then sank back into the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Annie untied the blindfold. She loved this part, seeing his big, pretty, tear-filled green eyes again; she loved how he looked at her, marveling, longing to please. “Do you remember what you promised?” She asked him. He shut his eyes tight, nodding, then gazed up at her again. His shy, childish mannerisms made something clench in her heart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Annie crossed her arms in front of her and reached for the edge of the short, shiny dress. She pulled it over her head in one clean motion and flung it to the side, naked except for her stockings and a crystal choker necklace. She gripped Bert’s waist and slowly slid back and forth along his tip, watching his face full of pain and want. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She eased himself onto his cock, her eyes half shut; he was throbbingly hard, perfectly thick. Annie knew she’d struck gold with him. It was so rare to meet someone with the personality she wanted and the hardware to match. She arched her back, pushing herself deeper onto him. At first she didn’t even have to move; Bert’s involuntary movements, fighting the restraints, gave her all the stimulation she needed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He squinted as he thrashed and squirmed underneath her, his face all hopeless desire. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Annie took her nails to his back again, grating the flesh, making him scream. He pushed his hips up, tilting her body forward, but he was still holding fast. She grabbed his waist again and licked his chest. “You’re such a good boy for me,” she said, looking him straight in the eyes. She rocked her hips back into him, a slow pulse at first, then harder. His body made it so easy for her. Tears leaked from Bert’s eyes as he tried not to come. He was so beautiful when he cried. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Annie leaned forward, letting the legs of her clit mash against his pubic bone. Just the right angle, just the right pressure…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Waves of pressure coursed through Annie’s body, welling up from deep within, making her feel weak, the glorious release unfurling. She cried out as she felt something splitting inside her, sending a fluid rush down from the top of her head, like being bathed in liquid gold. Pleasure flowed through her, she felt infinite and light, moaning with abandon, drinking in the sensation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She leaned forward to kiss Bert again and very slowly pulled herself away. She kissed the pit of his neck, his sternum, and his abdomen, making her way down to release him. “You were so good,” she said, kissing his hip bone. He twitched, flinching at the touch, still riding his hard edge. “You were perfect.” She licked his tip again, and gripped his balls and the base of his shaft. “Now come for me,” she ordered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bert’s rigid body jolted, hard from the pent-up tension, he groaned as he thrust into Annie’s hand, sending a stream of hot fluid down it. She felt it sink into the spaces between her fingers and wore a satisfied smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bert lay spent on the bed while Annie cleaned them both up. She cast the tissues to the side and lay down on Bert’s chest, feeling the rise and fall of his ribcage. Her own warm delirium still swirled through her body as she stretched out and dozed on him. The curtains to the floor-to-ceiling windows were open, but no one could have seen more than two tiny copulating silhouettes. Annie’s 20th floor apartment had a fine view of the sparkling city outside.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Annie sat up and unbuckled the cuffs on Bert’s ankles. She untied his hands, kissed his wrists where they had been bound, and pressed the back of his hand to her cheek. His eyes fluttered shut, shy at the gesture. It made her smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sat cross-legged next to him, and he rolled onto his side, laying his head in her lap. She ran her fingers through his damp hair. She was used to the sweat by now. It was another thing he couldn’t help and was always a little embarrassed by. She found it endearing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Annie pulled Bert’s shoulder closer so she could see his back. It was hatched through with bright red marks. “Hm, no blood this time,” she said, drizzling her fingertips across his skin. He sighed at the touch. “I thought I got you harder than that,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it was perfect,” Bert whispered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt the tension melt out of his body as she stroked his head. He didn’t have to say anything; she already knew what it did for him. Bertolt lived his life in a cage of anxiety, and Annie brought him blissful doses of relief, a flood of endorphins. He took a deep breath and put his hands on her waist. He looked up at her, blinking innocently. She knew what that meant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Annie lay down next to him and he wrapped his arms around her, clutching her to his chest. It was like a cave of sweat, but it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> sweat, the reaction that she had conjured. So she didn’t mind. She liked feeling his heartbeat. She liked being needed. Treasured. Worshipped. Bert kissed the top of Annie’s head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She slid herself up to kiss him properly. It was much easier lying down. Bert was less bashful this time, out of the scene. He let his tongue explore her mouth freely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she finally pulled away, she slipped her finger underneath his collar, made of a thick, beautiful leather. “We should shower off,” she said softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bert pouted and glanced down. “I don’t want to take it off,” he whispered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Annie laughed under her breath. He would have lived in that collar, if his job and his chosen sports allowed it. She kissed the tip of his nose. “You don’t want to ruin mommy’s gift, do you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” he whimpered. She undid the buckle and slipped it off of him, she kissed his neck where it had covered his skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bert let out a happy groan and rolled onto his back, pulling her on top of him. Her hair fell out of its low bun and hung loose around her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should wear your hair down more often,” Bert said, reaching up to touch it. “It’s pretty.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Annie smirked. “Hm, maybe if you’re really good,” she whispered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Annie got up and grabbed Bert’s hand, leading him into the bathroom to shower off. Bert looked over his shoulder in the mirror, admiring the fresh batch of new claw marks. He adored the marks. Few people saw him without his shirt, outside his bedroom and the boxing gym. He didn’t need them to intimidate his opponents; nothing about his mannerisms was intimidating at all, until the matches actually began. But Bert liked that it was a little ambiguous as to whether he got the marks from overpowering someone or from being overpowered himself. He smiled faintly as he looked at his reflection. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Annie turned on the water and let it heat up. She stepped into the shower, waiting for Bert. Then she stuck her head out again. “Yes, your back is very pretty, now get in the shower,” she said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes ma’am,” he squeaked, pulling the glass door open to join her. He blocked off all of the water, so he slipped past her to let her stand in the stream. They washed themselves off, but as Annie was about to step out and let Bert shut the water off, he caught her shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?” She asked him, brushing her wet, silvery hair away from her face. He just looked at the floor. In general, he never told her to do anything. “There’s something else you want to do?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded without looking at her. He took a bottle of body wash and lathered a squirt of it through his hands, then looked back up. Annie took a step closer and he started to massage her shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He motioned gently for her to turn around, and face away from him. “All right,” she said, raising an eyebrow. She sighed deeply as he worked out a knot in her upper back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it still bothering you?” He asked. She’d had aches and pains there for a while.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm...a little,” she said. “But this feels nice.” She tilted her face up and he leaned down to kiss her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Annie played doubles tennis with her friend Hitch every weekend. The first time she met Bert was on a tennis court, with their mutual friend Reiner. Hitch and Annie decimated the two tall men, and Annie could sense how turned on Bert was by it, like a lioness smelling blood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She breathed deeply as Bert worked on her shoulders and back. But his soapy hands didn’t stay there long, drifting over her pert breasts. He cupped and massaged them, and Annie felt the poke of his erection against her lower back. She laughed at him. “Already?” She turned around, looking up at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” he sighed. “You just have that effect on me.” He rested his chin against the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her waist. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm...then don’t stop,” she said. “I like it.” She felt a rush of blood between her legs as he massaged her chest. His hands traveled down her firm, athletic body, to the inside of her thighs. She let out a little moan and grabbed his wrist, guiding him to slip one of his thick fingers inside her. Then her crafty smile appeared again. “Get on your knees,” she said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She leaned against the warm tile wall and Bert knelt down in front of her. He held her hips and licked her slowly between her legs, little cat-like strokes at first, then longer and firmer. She placed her palm on the top of his head, her other hand on his shoulder, guiding him, controlling him. “Good boy,” she said. She loved how he looked up at her, with his honest, pleading eyes. “Mm...use your hands on me again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded obediently and hooked one of his fingers into her, and she let out a little gasp. He made little circles around her clit with his tongue, licking and sucking her until her legs began to tremble. He looked up at her again. “Can I pick you up?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes you may,” she said, her voice thin, revealing how much she wanted him. She wrapped her legs around him and he lifted her up like she weighed nothing, her arms around his shoulders. She grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him; she shifted her weight and let gravity pull her down onto him again, tilting her head back against the wall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He kissed her neck gently, pressing her body into the tile with slow thrusts at first. She felt the wave building up within her, her body starting to melt from taking him this deep, crushed from the inside. She gripped a handful of his hair and clawed his shoulder, making him wince with happiness. He pushed harder, picking up his pace, bringing her right to her edge. She kissed his forehead and his nose. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so perfect for me,” she breathed into his ear. His body tensed at the words, the final straw. She flung her arms around his neck and let go into ecstasy.  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>